In general, the oxidizing hair dye is comprised of a first liquid, which contains the main ingredient of the dyestuff intermediate called the oxidation dye and the alkaline agent, such as ammonia, and is generally adjusted to the pH of 9-11, and a second liquid which generally contains 3-6% hydrogen peroxide and a small amount of stabilizer and is generally adjusted to the pH of 2-3. The first liquid and the second liquid are mixed just before dyeing the hair, and then the mixture is applied to the hair. The alkaline agent contained in the first liquid has the function to improve the penetration and absorption of the dye into the hair and to generate oxygen by decomposing the hydrogen peroxide in the second liquid. Moreover, the hydrogen peroxide in the second liquid has the function to decompose the melanin pigment in the hair with the oxygen generated by the reaction with the alkaline agent, and the function to allow oxidative polymerization of the dyestuff intermediate in the first liquid and form an insoluble colored pigment in the hair.
Consumers can now purchase hair dye kits from local market stores. The actual bleaching process, which involves bleaching melanin or color from the hair fiber, provides inconsistent results. This is true whether the whole head is being bleached or only highlighting select strands.
In a conventional oxidizing hair dye, it takes about 20 or 40 minutes until the insoluble pigment is formed by the oxidative polymerization of the dyestuff intermediate in the first liquid. Therefore a person is forced to remain still for a long time, and also there is the risk of suffering skin rash of the scalp or damaged hair because the scalp and the hair are exposed to the alkaline agent for a long time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process and compositions that provide a person friendly, speedy system for bleaching the entire head of hair or highlighting select strands which provides custom colored highlights with salon quality results. This system should be able to provide consistent results in lightening and coloring virgin hair as well as hair that has already been oxidatively colored. The system can be used at home or in the salon.
In beauty salons, highlights are expensive and generally the entire process takes from one to three hours. Typically strands of hair selected for highlighting are arranged on many small pieces of metal foil which are positioned throughout the hair based upon the judgment of the beautician. The strands on the foil are painted with the highlighting or bleach for the appropriate period of time. The foils are then individually removed from the hair and the hair is rinsed well with water to remove all traces of the highlighting composition.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new hair dye which can decrease the damage to the scalp and the hair and effectively reduce the time period for the hair dye process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition for hair dye that provides custom color such that the color is the one desired by the person and correlates to the color charts provided by the manufacturer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a kit for hair dyeing that employs a novel composition that is contained in the oxidation dye composition component of the kit.